Angelic Layer comes to Malaysia
by Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW
Summary: Cathleen always wanted to get her own Angel and one day, she got a limited edition guy Angel at the lucky draw. Then, she went to the world of Angelic Layer with her Angel, Lei.
1. Lucky to Get One

Angelic Layer comes to Malaysia by Minako88

**Narrator's Say:**

Hi, this is my first anime fanfiction (I always wrote game fanfictions). I pretty love Angelic Layer and I hope I got one. Okay, here's the chapter 1.

Battle 1: Lucky to get One

"C' mon, Hikaru! Speed up and kick Rin's butt!" a fifteen years old girl yelled when she watched Angelic Layer Tournament through the television in her home. On the TV screen, there were two dolls/Angels that looked like little people fighting each other on a flat layer. On the East Corner was a well-known Hikaru. She was a smaller angel, wearing a red and white jumpsuit which was much shorter and covered her shoulder and thighs, a pair of arm-length red gloves, the red boots that also covered her thighs and a red hairband with angel cords on her red head. Although she was small but her speed was extremely fast and agile. On the West Corner, Rin was her opponent. She was a fair, tall angel. She wore a sexy, white cheongsam, white laced fingerless gloves, white boots that were connected to her thigh-length laced stockings and two bells which were tied on her long, blonde hair as her cord.

Just like the girl said, Hikaru dashed at Rin, gave a strong upper kick at her chin and caused her opponent flew up and fell to the ground with badly damaged. After that, Rin's HP meter changed from 59 to 0. That meant Hikaru won in this tournament.

"HIKARU WINS!" the announcer announced. Then, a brown haired girl who was Hikaru's deus removed her headset, waving at her supporters. She also shook her hand at her opponent. It seemed it looked like a friendship match for her.

"Yeah, I know Misaki and Hikaru can win! I know it! I know it!" the girl (who watched the tournament through TV) shouted happily.

"Cathleen, I know you're her supporter but can you just calm down and watch the television quietly?" the woman's voice came from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Auntie Teh." a girl who was named Cathleen apologized.

After that, a young woman came out from the kitchen and pinched her niece's left cheek.

"Call me Sister Huai Zhen. How many times I need to tell you? I'm still not at the age of being called that. Zhi dou mei? (It meant 'Got it understand' in Cantonese)" she warned, keeping pinching Cathleen's cheek. (Don't worry, she wasn't meant to hurt her niece. She just didn't like someone to call her that. Plus, she wasn't a cruel one. Just think she was Asami Shouko, Misaki's aunt in Angelic Layer)

Cathleen nodded and Sister Huai Zhen stopped pinching her anymore. "Whoa, that's hurt." she thought, rubbing her left cheek.

Her name was Cathleen Lim, 15, a Form 3 student of St. Nicholas Middle School. She was about 144 cm tall and middle-weighted. She had short, black hair which some of her hair were tied in two little ponytails like Sakura Kinomoto and dark brown eyes, nearly black. She lived at her aunt's house when she was 12. Well, her parents were teaching to England. They were both professors and lecturers of Harvest College at there (It was just a random name, don't get serious, okay?). So, they have to let her stay with her aunt. Since Angelic Layer came to her country, everyone began to play that, from child to adult. Not only those, she always bought some manuals about Angelic Layer and didn't miss any tournament through TV, especially in Japan. Her favorite deus was, of course, Misaki Suzuhara and her Angel, Hikaru.

Cathleen always wanted to have her own Angel but she didn't have much money to buy one. The Angel Egg cost RM 50 (equivalent to 1547.84 yen and 13.16 dollar) while the Angelic Layer Beginner Set cost RM 252 (equivalent to 7801.09 yen and 66.32 dollar). With those prices, how she could buy all those?

Speaking of Sister Huai Zhen, she was a younger sister of Cathleen's mother and also Cathleen's aunt. She had wavy, brown hair and black eyes. She was also a news caster who reported about Angelic Layer. She hatred someone calling her 'Auntie', especially her niece (Cathleen, of course).

"Oh yes, before you came back from tuition, Amy asked you to join her to Star Mall. Do you want to go?" her aunt asked Cathleen.

"Sure. Why not?" Cathleen replied when her aunt spoke of Amy. She quickly went upstair, dressing up and went out from her house.

"I go now!" she shouted at Sister Huai Zhen as she went out.

"Please come back home before 7." her aunt replied. Cathleen nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey, what took you so long?" a girl who was same age with Cathleen asked Cathleen as she came to the front gate of Star Mall which her friend waited for her.

"Sorry, because of the 'bus-stopping'." Cathleen answered, forcing a smile.

"Never mind." her friend continued. "Hey, you know what? Tomorrow is Karen's 12th birthday. I suggest giving her Angel Egg as a birthday present."

"Really? That's nice." Cathleen surprised.

Amy Wong was her best friend in her class. She was half head shorter than Cathleen. She had reddish brown hair that was tied in two ponytails and brown eyes. Same like Cathleen, she was also Angelic Layer fanatic except she was a deus. She had been played Angelic Layer about three years and she got some experience. She got an Angel named Usagi. Usagi was a middle-weighted angel with average speed but powerful attacks. She wore a baby blue tank top, khaki mini shorts with a rabbit tail, a pair of pink bunny gloves, pink boots and pink rabbit ears hairband with two long cords on her blond head. Not only best friend, she was much hyper than Cathleen. Karen was Amy's younger sister. She also loved Angelic Layer like her sister.

"So, what do you waiting for? Let's go!" Amy grabbed her friend's hand and went up to Piffle Princess at Level 3.

At Angelic Layer section, Cathleen only looked at her friend picked one of the Angel Eggs in "Angel Egg" area. Then, they went to buy some Angelic Layer products in the other area. A few minutes later, Amy went to the cashier with the help of Cathleen who helped her to carry some of the products.

"Congratulation, girls. You buy the Angelic Layer products more than RM 100. So, you can take part in Angelic Layer lucky draw." the saleswoman said after they paid.

"Wow, that's great!" Amy remarked. Cathleen surprised too.

The saleswoman took up a pink box with a kawaii wing design from the shelf and put it on the cashier in front of the two girls. "Each ball got a number printed on it. The numbers mean which prizes are you get. Choose one, girls!" she ordered. Amy went first, she put her hand into the hole of the box and grabbed something out from it. When she opened her palm, she got a small red ball with number 10 on it.

"Hmm…number 10. You got…" the saleswoman looked at the prize checklist. "You got a 30 percent discount Angel Coupon." She signed at the back of the coupon, ripped it off and gave it to Amy. "This coupon will be expired after 31 December."

Amy received her coupon and said to her friend, "Your turn now, Cathleen!"

Cathleen nodded to her friend and put her hand into the hole of the box. Then, she grabbed the ball out and revealed it by opening her palm. It was a silver ball with number 1 on it. As she did, the saleswoman and her friend were shocked of what she got.

"Number 1, that's impossible. Along those times, no one got this prize." the saleswoman gasped.

"What do you mean?" Cathleen asked.

"You got a limited edition of Angel Egg as a prize." she said, surprising the two friends. After that, she called the other saleswoman to bring out the prize. The other saleswoman brought out the Angel Egg and gave it to Cathleen. Cathleen looked at her prize, it was an egg with a blue doll inside it. The only difference was, the wings of the egg were light blue instead of white.

"The normal Angels are girls. This one is the guy. There're only 10 guy Angel Eggs in Malaysia." the saleswoman explained.

"Wow, you got your own Angel and also a limited edition one. I'm so jealous to you." Amy hugged her friend happily.

"I…I don't know how can I do that." Cathleen was still gasped in surprise.

"Since you're still a newbie, you can use my coupon to buy some products." Amy handled her Angel Coupon to her friend.

"But…" Cathleen couldn't accept Amy's offer. "No but. After all, I still got my old one. I think you need this." Amy tugged her coupon into Cathleen's palm. "Maybe you can make your own guy Angel like Oujiro Mihara's Angel."

"Oh yeah, Wizard, right?" Cathleen looked at the Angel Coupon, and then, she hugged her friend. "Thanks, Amy. You're my best friend."

"So, still want to shop?" Amy offered.

"Sure." Cathleen replied. "I can't believe of my good luck. It seems a miracle for me." she thought. She accepted her friend's order and went back to Angelic Layer section to shop for more stuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I already finished this chapter. This fanfic was according to the original manga and next time, I'll try to write by using the anime. Please give me some reviews.


	2. Ready to Create the Angel

**Narrator's Say:**

I don't have Angelic Layer except my original characters in this fanfiction.

Battle 2: Ready to Create the Angel

_Italic means Angelic Layer manual for Beginner_

"Au…err…I mean, Sister Huai Zhen, I'm home!" Cathleen called from outside after opened the front door. She put down her stuff that she bought from the mall and threw herself onto the couch to rest.

"You're back." Sister Huai Zhen turned her head, looking at her niece (that time she was drinking coffee and watching TV at the same time). "I can see you look so tired after you went shopping with Amy." Cathleen spoke nothing and just nodded. After that, her aunt saw Cathleen's shopping stuff and asked, "What did you buy? Can I see?"

"Sure." Her niece responded and let her aunt looking at her stuff.

"Angel Egg! You finally got your own Angel, Cathleen." Sister Huai Zhen surprised as she took the Angel Egg and looked at it.

"And also the limited edition one. This one is a guy." Cathleen added. She couldn't believe herself that she got her own guy Angel instead of girl Angel. "I have to go and take a bath."

"With Angel Egg?" her aunt asked Cathleen, pointing the egg.

"Um-huh. According to the manual, I must open it at the bathroom." she explained. Then, she took the Angel Egg out of her aunt's hands and went to the bathroom.

"I can see…she's almost like Misaki Suzuhara right now." Sister Huai Zhen chuckled and looked at her niece's remaining shopping stuffs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Cathleen sat in the bath tub, she read the instruction booklet about the Angel Egg. "Let's see… _'No. 1: Inside the Angel Egg, there will be a shock absorbing fluid. Please open it at the bathroom'_. Okay, I'm in the bathroom right now." Then, she continued reading. "_'No. 2: Now, you cannot eat the shock absorbing fluid. For no misleading accidents, we advice an adult be watching while a small child opens the lid'_. I'm already 15, so it's fine for me." She grabbed the egg and opened it in her bath tub. The fluid emptied half way and the doll sat inside the egg. She lifted the doll from the egg and looked at it. The doll looked like a miniature, blue robot without a gender.

"So, this's what the original guy Angel looks like." Cathleen said. "Although it looks a little bit scary but it's still okay."

'_No. 3: Please rinse it well to remove all the fluid from the doll' _Cathleen rinsed all the fluid from the doll by using the shower sprayer. After she finished rinsing the doll, she got out of the tub and went to her bedroom with her shopping stuff without going to eat her dinner. She couldn't wait to create her own Angel.

Inside her room, it was light pink and covered with anime and game posters. There was a bookshelf full of manga and novels and 4 or 5 Barbie and Ken dolls inside it. Beside the bookshelf, there was a bed which has pink blanket, pink pillow and her handmade FF and KH plushies above it. There was also a study table beside the window with pink laced curtains.

She put the doll and her stuff on her bed. "Okay, let's start with the creation." she said to the doll. "But what I go to do first?" she looked at the manual.

'_No. 4: Put the wig onto the doll's head and cut it with your own style. When cutting the hair, we advice that an adult be around when a small child using the sharp thing'_ Cathleen got out the silver wig, put it onto the doll's head and cut it into the hairstyle that was almost shoulder length and a bang that almost covered its right eye.

'_No.5: Make the Angel Creator, connect some cables between the Angel Creator and the scanner and put the two rings onto the scanner before you start to create'_ She took out the computer and connected the cables between the computer and scanner. After that, she put the two rings onto the scanner, activated the computer and then, the two rings separated and formed a cylinder-shaped light.

'_No. 6: Put the doll into the scanner'_ She placed her doll in the scanner. _'No. 7: Choose your type of Angel and select the job if you choose the Weaponry Angel. Split the parameter to the desire way you want but remember, each type of Angel has its own advantage and disadvantage'_ (Narrator: Explanation time!! Angelic Layer already prepared some jobs for the Angels. They called Angel Jobs. The Angel dues could choose the job for their Angels like Monk (the default job for Non-Weaponry Angel), Knight, Dragoon/Lancer, White/Black Mage, Berserker, Dancer, Samurai, Assassin and lot more. The Angels could categorized into two, the Weaponry Angel and the Non-Weaponry Angel. Weaponry Angel was the Angel who wielded the weapon according to his/her selected job. Each Weaponry Angel also got the abilities according to the job. For example, the Assassin Angel could sneak attack while the Dancer Angel could attack by using Dance ability. Oh yeah, Weaponry Angel could use the weapon-martial art combination. Okay, that's the end of my explanation. Please continue.) She began to think. "Hmm… I want my doll that never gives up like Hikaru. Although it's a guy Angel but what gender it is doesn't matter. The most important is, it shows everyone who I am. I had been one of the cheerleaders in my school. Cheerleader must be light and agile. Plus, I'm not so small nor tall…hey, wait…that's it!" Cathleen began to split the parameter at the computer. "Let's see…Light-weight, middle height and emphasized on speed like Hikaru." She also selected Dragoon as her Angel Job because she knew that Dragoon has the ability of high jump attack. After she finished, she pressed Enter to give the finishing touch. Then, one of the rings slowly came down and revealed her Angel. Her Angel looked like a teen that was about same age like her.

'_No. 7: Please name your Angel'_ She had then reached the point of naming her angel. She gave him (not it anymore) a good stare and had a deep thought. "Well, he's as fast as lightning. Lightning must pair with thunder…" She then stood up as she realized something. "Wait a sec, I got it. I'll call him 'Lei'. It means thunder in Chinese and is also named after my favorite character in Tekken 3 and 4." she said. Then, she typed in the name and pressed Enter.

As she clicked it, she saw Lei's eyes open. They were aquamarine blue color. "Just like Riku and Zexion combination." she chuckled as her doll reminded her of those two characters in her favorite game, Kingdom Hearts. "Lei, from now on, we're partner and we'll work hard together. Okay?" Cathleen said to her doll. Lei smiled, then, he fell as the light disappeared. She caught him with her hand and looked at him. "I think, I have to find some clothes for you because… I don't want to leave you naked." she blushed. Although her Angel was a guy but for Cathleen, she faced him like she faced the normal guy, not her Ken dolls.

She went to the toy chest, opened the lid up and tried to find something. This chest was her doll collection since she was small. Since she was an Angelic Layer fanatic, she always designed and made some clothes for her dolls (well, Angel was same size as the normal Barbie doll, right?). Sometimes she bought some doll clothes from the toy store. "Let's see…where I put at? I remember I had been made some clothes for the guys…Aha, there you are." she took the old cookie container out of the chest. Inside the container, there were many outfits that she made a long time ago.

She chose a white t-shirt and light brown pants as his pajamas and put them on Lei. As she did, she looked at the clock on the wall. "I guess it's night time now. So, it's time to go to sleep. Let's go, Lei. Tomorrow I'll buy some materials to make a fighting outfit for you. I promise."

She put her stuff into the shopping bag, placed it beside the study table and went to sleep with Lei at her side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila, I already finished this chapter. About her favorite anime and game, actually they're my favorite one. About her room, I always want that for my own except I want the blue version. About the explanation above, I took the information from Final Fantasy 5. Well, you can say I'm a Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts fanatic or game maniac for short. Oh yeah, I also selected the Angel Jobs for the Angels from the original Angelic Layer according to their abilities (it's manga, not anime. Have anyone tell me the other Angels and their abilities from the anime version?). See below:

Hikaru – Blue Mage (Because Misaki can memorize the opponent's fighting style and use it at Hikaru. Plus, Blue Mage can learn the monsters' attacks through the monsters. So, I can see Hikaru is the Blue Mage type.)

Suzuka – Samurai (Don't ask me. Maybe because of her quick and dangerous attack?)

Ranga – Dancer (Nothing to explain. She can do long range attack by using Dance ability.)

Mao – Monk (Nothing much. She fights with kungfu style.)

Blanche – Berserker (Because when her HP goes half, she'll gone into hyper mode. Am I right?)

Shirahime – Samurai (Err…I don't know which job I want to select for her. I only know she's the heavy-weight Angel with strong attack. Have anyone can select the job for her?)

Wizard – White Mage/Guardian (Err…because of his electrostatic barrier?)

Arisu/Iris – Dancer/Monk (I'm not so sure. She's the type of Angel with good balance. Select a job for her.)

Athena – Knight (Actually I want to select her as White Mage type but White Mage has stronger defend but weaker attack. So I select her as the Knight type.)

That's all. So, please give me some reviews.


	3. Preparation Before Battle

**Narrator's Say:**

I don't have Angelic Layer except my original characters in this fanfiction.

Battle 3: Preparation before Battle

_Cathleen was alone. She found herself that she wasn't in her room anymore. She tried to find her way back. Suddenly, the Angel Egg appeared from no where and stood in front of her. This egg was much bigger and same height as Cathleen herself. "Angel Egg?" she asked herself, going to touch the egg. As she touched, the egg suddenly opened and the feathers spread everywhere from the inside. _

_Because of the feathers spreading out, Cathleen had to cover herself with both of her arms to protect herself. At the moment, someone's hand touched Cathleen's left shoulder. She put her arms down and she gasped. It was Lei, her Angel but…he was in human form._

_"Lei!" she surprised._

_Lei nodded. "Yep, me and the only one."_

"_But why you…err" she looked at him from top to bottom, confusing. She didn't know what she wanted to ask._

"_I just want to meet you." he said. "You're the first girl who owns a guy Angel like me, Cathleen."_

_Cathleen raised her head. "How…how do you know my name?"_

"_You're my creator, of course. You created me and named me with your love and wisdom. I can feel them through yours."_

"_Feel?" Cathleen repeated._

"_Same like the normal person, we Angel also have the feeling from our dues." he explained. "Either happy or sad, we can sense it through them." _

_Cathleen still couldn't understand. Then, Lei tapped his chest. His heart. But Angel supposed not to have heart, right? "I still remember what you said last time, Cathleen." he said. After Cathleen heard what he said, she blushed and then, …she woke up._

Cathleen opened her eyes and got up from her bed. She touched her cheek and found herself still blushing. She looked at Lei who still slept beside her (in his doll form), memorizing what he said to her in the dream. "Never mind." she shook her head and not trying to think about it.

Getting up from her bed, she had to dress up and went to school because it was a school day for her. After having a shower, she wore her school uniform. It was a light blue pinafore dress with a white shirt inside. There's a school badge on the left of her dress. (Well, unlike in Japan, the middle school students at here have to wear the same dress code. Guy must wear white shirt and green pants while girl must wear light blue pinafore dress and white shirt. But for Malay girls, they must wear _baju kurung _(long sleeved white dress with light blue inner long skirt). For the primary school students, boy must wear white shirt and dark blue shorts while girl must wear white shirt and dark blue pinafore dress. For primary school Malays, boy must wear white shirt and dark blue pants (plus _songkok_) while girl must wear _baju kurung_ too except its' inner long skirt is much darker than the middle school girl's. Oh yeah, some of Malay girls cover their head with white scarf. I think because of their Islam region. To identify which school are they from, they must wore a school badge on their school uniforms. Each school badge can let everyone know where they study at)

After she dressed up, she went to her bed. "Good morning and also your first morning, Lei." she greeted her Angel. Lei didn't reply but just smiled to her.

"Cathleen, are you ready? Come down here and eat your breakfast!!" Sister Huai Zhen called from downstair.

"Okay, Auntie Teh." Cathleen joked.

"I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES STOP CALLING ME AUNTIE!!!" her aunt yelled with annoying tone.

Her niece chuckled and apologized, "Sorry."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cathleen went down to the stair with the dark blue school bag on her right arm and her Angel on her left hand. She looked around the dining room, the breakfast was already served but her aunt wasn't here, that meant she was still inside the kitchen. She put her bag on the dining chair and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, Sister Huai Zhen. I got something to show you." Cathleen said to her aunt with Lei behind her back.

"What is it, Cathleen? Do you make some sort of trick at me again?" Sister Huai Zhen asked as she boiled the water to make the coffee without looking at Cathleen.

"Of course not. Just turn around." her niece replied.

Her aunt turned around as her niece ordered. Cathleen took her Angel from behind and showed him to her aunt.

"Ta-da!" she cheered, "I've finally made my Angel!"

On her hand, Lei already changed his temporary outfit with his dues's help. A red short-sleeved jacket with white undershirt inside, blue jeans and red & white sneakers.

"He looks cool, Cathleen." Sister Huai Zhen looked at Lei with an interesting look. "What's his name?"

"Lei." Cathleen said shortly.

"I thought you wanted to name him after the character of your favorite game. He reminded me of those two characters." Sister Huai Zhen said as she remembered her niece always played Kingdom Hearts series and Final Fantasy series.

"I know but I don't want to name him Riku, Zexion, Sephiroth or those three clones. Those names didn't suit him well. I call him Lei because of his speed and also my other favorite character in Tekken 3 and 4. I wanted him to fight for justice." Cathleen explained.

After listening Cathleen's explanation, Sister Huai Zhen smiled and said, "Well, I think this name is pretty cool for him."

"Uh-huh." Cathleen nodded, "Oh yeah, I wouldn't be coming straight home after school."

"Why?"

"Because I want to buy some materials to make the fighting outfit for Lei and also go to Amy's house to celebrate Karen's birthday. Plus, I need to ask Amy how to hide the joints like Usagi and Sai Jounouchi's Angel, Shirahime." she answered. Well, she had been watched the fight between Hikaru and Shirahime on TV three years ago. Shirahime looked perfect without her joints after she took off her ragged kimono. And Amy knew how to make her Angel perfect by hiding the joints.

Her aunt thought for a while and said, "Okay, make sure you make a call for me if you still didn't come back home yet."

"Promise." Cathleen nodded.

After having a breakfast, Cathleen opened the front door and went out from her home because her school is about 1 km from her home.

"I go now." she greeted and waved at her aunt.

"Have a safe trip, Cathleen." Sister Huai Zhen replied. Cathleen smiled and went out.

As her niece went, the telephone rang. Sister Huai Zhen picked up the receiver and greeted, "This is Teh's residential." After a while, she gasped but she wasn't surprised. "Oh, it's you. Long time no see, Shuko-san."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cathleen looked at her wrist watch, it was still early. She took a walk, breathing the fresh air as she went to school.

"Wow, is that your angel?" a child's voice asked her with Malay ascent. Cathleen looked around and tried to find where it came from. "Down here." it said again. Cathleen looked down and saw a small Malay girl who was about 7 or 8 years old. She was about 130 cm and she has tan skin, brown eyes and black chin-length hair with pink hairclip. She also wore _baju kurung_ as her school uniform. Maybe this girl was a primary school student. "Can I see your Angel?" the little girl asked. Cathleen nodded and handed Lei to her. The little girl looked at him and smiled. "The limited edition Angel and also a light-weight, speed-type one. Does he have an Angel job?" she stated as she looked at Lei carefully. Cathleen's eyes widened as she surprised that this girl could know the type of her Angel very well. "Yeah, a Dragoon but…how do you know?" The girl answered. "Because I had been played Angelic Layer before. Oh yeah, my name is…"

"TINA!!" someone screamed from far away. Cathleen looked to see a Malay guy who was same age like her and wore a school uniform with a same badge like hers. She knew this guy. "Iskandar?" she called his name. Mohd Iskandar B. Mokhtar was her classmate and also a leader of Soccer Club in her school. Everyone called him Iskandar for short. He was taller than Cathleen and he has same tan skin, brown eyes and black crew-cut hair. If Iskandar knew this girl, that meant she was his…?

Tina turned around and greeted, "Oh hi, _abang_ (_abang_ means big brother in Malay)."

"Tina, I've told you that you can't just walk ahead of me like that." Iskandar scolded her. Then, he noticed that Cathleen was standing there. "Cathleen?"

"Is this…your sister?" she asked, pointing at the little girl.

Tina smiled. "Oh, you know _abang_." And then, she introduced herself. "My name is Sutina Bt. Mokhtar. You just call me Tina. I'm a Standard 1 student in Tunku Roziah Primary School." (Standard 1 is for 7 years old student. That means Tina is 7)

"I'm Cathleen Lim Sue Yin and this's my Angel, Lei." Cathleen also introduced herself and her Angel. (Oh yeah, Cathleen is her Christian first name while Sue Yin is her Chinese first name. Don't be confused for those two names)

"Nice to meet you, Cathleen but I have to go now. Ta-ta, _abang_. Ta-ta, Cathleen." Tina gave a goodbye wave to them and went away.

Iskandar and Cathleen looked at each other. "Err…let's go. We're going to be late." Iskandar said first. Cathleen agreed. Then, they went off to school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

St. Nicholas Middle School was almost same like the other schools in Malaysia. There were two categories: lower secondary and higher secondary. Lower secondary was for the students who were 13, 14 and 15 and categorized as Form 1, Form 2 and Form 3. Cathleen and Iskandar were both 15 and belonged to lower secondary. Higher secondary was for the students who were 16, 17 and 18 and categorized as Form 4, Form 5 and Form 6. Actually Form 5 was the highest form in the school but if the students wanted to continue the study after SPM (the final exam for Form 5 students), they could continue to study for Form 6 about 2 years and had other final exam (STPM). There were 8 classes in each form: Amal, Bakti, Cekal, Dedikasi, Ehsan, Fitrah, Gemilang and Harapan.

Entering the building, Cathleen and Iskandar headed to their classroom, Form 3 Bakti Class. Inside the class, some of the students were already there. Iskandar left and went to his seat.

"Cathleen, over here!" Amy waved at her friend. Cathleen noticed and went to Amy's seat. "I can see you went to school with him. I don't know you got a boyfriend."

Cathleen blushed and adjusted her friend's mistake, "First of all, we just met. Secondly, Iskandar is just my boy friend, not boyfriend."

"Alright, alright, I'm just kidding." Amy defended herself. "So, did you make your own Angel? Did you bring him?" She couldn't wait to see what her friend's Angel looked like.

Cathleen smiled and reached into her bag. "Yep, here he is." she said, pulling Lei out and handed him to her friend. "Meet Lei, my Angel."

Amy looked at Lei. "He's so cool!! And cute too!! You did a great job for that."

The girl smiled. "Yeah, I made him like the combination of the two characters from my favorite game."

"Oh yeah, Kingdom Hearts, right? No wonder he reminds me of young Sephiroth or Kadaj." her friend said.

"Or maybe Riku and Zexion." Cathleen added. Looked like they were KH-FF fanatics.

That's right, same like Cathleen, Amy also loved Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy except she preferred Final Fantasy the most and always watched the FF series movies.

"Is this his fighting outfit?" Amy asked as she looked at Lei's outfit.

"No, just temporary. Actually I want to go to Piffle Princess to buy some material today." the girl replied.

"Have anyone say Piffle Princess?" a voice asked them. They looked at the source and found an Indian girl standing in front of them. (Oh, I forgot. In Malaysia, there're three main races there. Malay, Chinese and Indian. Some of the races also live there like Baba and Nyonya (the combination of Malay and Chinese), Chindia (the combination of Chinese and Indian), Punjabi, Kadazan, Iban, Bidayuh and lot more. )

"Damn you, Shari. Why do you eavesdropping?!" Amy was mad at the Indian girl but the girl just chuckled.

Her name was Shari a/p Subramaniam. She was their classmate. She has dark skin, black eyes and black hair that tied in two braids. There was also a black dot on her forehead (I already forgot what a black dot called. I think it was the Indian custom). Not only those, she knew more about Angelic Layer than Cathleen and Amy. She could see their strategies through the Angels' movement. If she knew, why didn't she play Angelic Layer for herself?

"Just curious." Shari replied. "Is that your Angel?"

Cathleen nodded.

The Indian girl smiled. "Limited edition. Light-weighted and speed type. Pretty good in avoiding attack and suitable for any Angel jobs." she stated without touching Lei.

As Shari said, Cathleen and Amy were already shocked.

"Who are you? Ollivander?" Amy blurted out first as Shari reminded her of that wand seller in the novel, 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone'.

"Whoa, other than Tina, you can state Lei's type except more than her." Cathleen said.

"Tina?" Shari asked as Cathleen mentioned the name.

"That little Malay girl with short hair and…" Cathleen tried to describe but interrupted by Amy.

"Wait, you mean 'Malay Hatoko Koboyashi', Sutina?" Amy realized.

"You know her?" Cathleen asked her friend.

"Yeah, she got this nickname because she reminded them of Hatoko Koboyashi, 'The Miracle Goddess'. Plus, instead of Hatoko's Angel, 'Lightspeed Suzuka', she has an Assassin type Angel called Dewi that was been known as 'Graceful Assassin'." Amy explained.

"Wow, I don't know Iskandar got a sister who is a star dues." Cathleen said.

"She's Iskandar sister? He never tells us about her." Shari looked at Iskandar who was chatting with his friends.

As they chatted, the bell rang and they have to go back to their seats and begin the English class, including Cathleen, Amy and Shari. Shari already went back to her seat and left the two friends.

"So, after I shop, can I go to your house? I want to ask you how to hide his joint." Cathleen asked Amy before she got back to her seat.

"No problem, I still have the re-skin program with me." Amy replied.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After school, Cathleen quickly went to Star Mall, shopping for the materials in Piffle Princess. Thanks for her aunt, she gave some spare money for her, so she could buy enough materials to make a fighting outfit for Lei. Not only those, she also bought some weapon materials in Angel Weapon Section (Another explanation, in Piffle Princess, Angel Weapon Section is an additional section for Weaponry Angel. The Angel dues can buy some weapon materials according to the Angel Job but cannot buy the weapon materials which are not for the selected job. For example, for the Knight type Angels, they can use sword, axe and shield but cannot use spear, dagger, bow and staff. Remember, only the selected Angel Job has selected weapon. Same like Angels, the weapon can be created by using the weapon materials and Angel Creator. Just think of making a modal like car or motorcycle something. Oh yeah, weapon can be upgraded and repaired as it broke. Okay, end of explanation. Please continue.)

A few hours later, she went to Amy's house. Her house was a bungalow with a large garden and swimming pool. It seemed Amy's family was rich but Cathleen didn't surprise. She already went to her friend's house for several times.

As she arrived, there was a lot of party stuff at the garden beside Amy's house. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Cathleen thought. Today was Karen's 12 years old birthday. She'll going to celebrate here. Pressing the button beside the front gate, the gate opened and let her went through it.

Inside the house, you couldn't imagine how rich it was. There were several couches and chairs around the room. There was a large coffee table with several sofas places around it. There was a brown cabinet full of porcelains and crystals pushed up against a wall, and a huge HD plasma TV, several feet long and wide, pushed up against another wall, with most of the chairs faces towards it. The floors were ceramic tiles and some of them covered in a soft, dark red colored carpet. The windows were large as well, with curtains pulled over them. Not only those, there was two ways, one leading to the dining room and kitchen, the other one leading to the cream colored stair that leads to the upstair. Oh yeah, it was air-conditioned too.

Cathleen walked inside and tried to find Amy. "Hi, Sister Cathleen." an innocent voice called her. She saw a 12 years old girl standing in front of the stair. Yep, that was Karen, a birthday girl. She was a bit shorter than her elder sister. She had wavy, reddish brown hair which some of her hair were tied with two pink ribbons and same brown eyes like Amy. She also wore a red shirt and a navy blue dungaree skirt. She called Cathleen 'Sister' because this was a courtesy to call an elder person.

"Hi, Karen. Do you know where your sister is?" Cathleen asked Karen.

"She's upstair. You know, Sister Cathleen. I can't wait to celebrate my birthday and I wonder what do they give for me." the little girl said happily.

Cathleen smiled. "You'll know." she told Karen as she already knew what her best friend gave her. Then, she went upstair, going to Amy's room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Just come in. It isn't locked." Amy called from inside. Cathleen opened the door and saw Amy wrapped the present with pink wrapper and pink ribbon.

"That'll be a great surprise for Karen." Cathleen said as she put down the shopping stuff.

"Yeah." her friend replied shortly.

Amy's room was extremely…wow. There was a plush cream-colored carpet on the ground, with tables and a plasma TV with several Chinese celebrities debut albums and game soundtracks on each side. There were several pillows scattered across the ground for people to sit on. There were a lot of game posters on the cream colored wall. It also had a cream color king-sized bed (You think she sleeps alone, right? Well, you're wrong because she got teddy bears, plushies and of course, Usagi, her Angel on the other side of her bed), a large closet, a Princess-like dressing table and a Training Layer set for two persons.

After wrapping the present, Amy brought her Angel Creator and Layer Scanner and activated them. "Can you bring me your Angel?"

Cathleen removed Lei's clothes, handed him to her friend and after that, she turned her blushing-red face to the right without looking him naked.

Amy chuckled at Cathleen's reaction. "You'll get used to it." she said as she slid Lei gently into the scanner. "Okay, you go to design and make his fighting suit while I help you to re-skin his joints. It'll take a few minutes for that."

Cathleen nodded, going to her shopping stuff and took out the materials from the shopping bag.

"Err…do you have sewing kit?" Cathleen asked.

"Inside the second drawer of my dressing table."

"Thank you." the girl thanked her friend. Then, she went to the dressing table, opened the second drawer and took the sewing kit out. After that, she began to start her sewing work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"He's done. What's about yours?" Amy took the whole new Lei up from the scanner and turned to Cathleen.

"Almost." Cathleen replied shortly as she tried to give a finishing touch on the outfit. Fortunately for her, she already planned and drew the drawing of the outfit yesterday and thanked to her sewing experience, she could make what she designed faster (Sorry, I forgot to mention it last chapter). "Okay, done." she relieved after she did a hard work for that. "How is he right now?" Cathleen asked.

"Here." her friend handed Lei for the girl. Lei was now perfect without his joints, from head to toe. Just like what she saw in her dream and of course, Cathleen's face was much redder than before when she looked at him.

"Err…let's dress him up." Cathleen suggested as she was trying to control herself.

After a while, Lei already wore his fighting outfit with his dues's help. He was wearing a tan blue short-sleeved jacket with a black skintight, turtleneck, long-sleeved undershirt inside. At his undershirt's collar, there was a zipper which was shaped like a lightning bolt. There was also a shoulder protector on each of his shoulders. On the left shoulder protector, there was the word as 'thunder' in Chinese (Yep, it was his name). He wore khaki colored jeans that seemed loose around the legs and reached his shins. Tied on the jeans, there was a gold chain with two lightning bolt pendants that hung loosely as his belt. He also wore white fingerless gloves that reached his wrist. On his back, there was twilight wings pattern behind his jacket (Sound familiar? I also put this pattern on the main character in 'Minako's Kingdom Hearts II Adventure'.). He wore black boots that reached his ankles. On his silver head, there was an aquamarine blue version of Hikaru's hairband with a red mono-visor in front of his left eye and silver long cords with a small, gold lightning bolt on the tip of each. For Lei's weapon, Cathleen used the weapon materials that she bought and created a lance from the manga, 'Buso Renkin'. It was a lance with a large scissor-like silver blade (it was triple size of normal lance's tip) and dark red handle. On the blade, there was a silver Chinese dragon pattern which its head almost raised up to the tip of the blade. On the tip of the handle, it was a tan yellow silk cloth tied on it (I already forgot the lance's color. For the one who had been read Buso Renkin before, just think this lance is Kazuki's Buso Renkin).

"Ang-Dou (It means 'handsome' in Hokkien)! He looks cool!!! I knew you did very well in the sewing part." Amy said with full of hyper ness, marveling at his outfit and weapon.

Cathleen blushed and replied, "Thanks." She looked at Lei, knowing her hard work paid off.

"Wanna train?" Amy asked, connecting the cords to the Training Layer.

"Sure." the girl accepted her friend's offer.

Amy picked her Angel out of her bed and brought her to the Layer.

"Okay, put this on." she picked up the Angel Headset and put it on. Cathleen nodded and followed what her friend did. Then, they put their Angels in a standing position on the Layer. Amy leaned over and pressed on the button that turned on the Layer. The Layer surface lit up and the force field shimmered into sight before fading again. "This is a Training Layer. It is much smaller than a normal Layer and a tournament Layer. Pretty suitable for the beginners and dues who want to practice." Amy explained.

"Amy, I got some questions." Cathleen raised her hand like student to teacher. "Are we supposed to throw the Angels into the Layer when the Layer is turned on? How should I let Lei land on his feet without falling?"

"First of all, only for the normal Layer and tournament Layer because the Training Layer is too small to let the dues throw the Angel. Secondly, focus. As long as you focus on him, he'll be fine. If you're not, your Angel won't work." Amy answered. Cathleen nodded as she understood.

"Okay, let's get started. Try to make their eyes open."

"How?"

"Just imagine their eyes being open."

Cathleen looked down at Lei, concentrated and thought, "Open your eyes, Lei." Soon, Lei opened his aquamarine blue eyes and looked up at his dues. "I did it." Cathleen said. As she said, Lei smiled at her. "He…he smiles at me." she said again.

"Because you want him to smile." Amy answered as she also woke Usagi up. "The Angel Cord is linked to the Angel and the dues can order the Angel what to do."

"So where should we practice first?" Cathleen asked.

"I think since your Angel is a Weaponry Angel, I can teach you how to grab the weapon as it entered into the Layer." Amy said. "Same like Angel, weapon also had its own Entry like Angel as it entered into the Layer. As the Angel entered into the Layer with its own Entry, its weapon also followed behind as well."

"I don't know weapon has its own Entry." Cathleen looked at Ginryu on her hand (that's the lance name. It means silver dragon in Japanese).

"Just think of the suitable Entry for weapon and throw it into the Layer. Make sure Lei can grab it as you throw it." Amy said.

Cathleen thought for a suitable Entry, picked up Ginryu and threw gently to the Layer. "Ginryu, give your power to aid Lei." Ginryu dropped and fell naturally at Lei. Lei watched it coming, he quickly jumped up, grabbed it and landed on his feet.

"Great job, you already learn how to grab the weapon but this is just the beginning. According to the rule, Angel can use weapon to attack and defend but cannot hurt or harm anyone. If they do so, they'll disqualify from the tournament until next year." Amy explained. "Now, before use the weapon, I show you a few basic moves first."

Usagi walked to the middle of the Layer. Later, Lei went to join her. Usagi showed some of her moves like punch, kick, right hook, left hook, somersault and handstand. Cathleen tried to concentrate and had Lei mimic Usagi's moves. Although he did a little bit slow but okay.

"That's good. Beside the attacks, there's the final attack to help them end the battle." Amy said.

"Like Limit Break?" Cathleen asked as it reminded her of that final attack in Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts II.

Amy nodded. "Some of the final attacks are dangerous and can harm the Angel anytime but a few of them can avoid the attacks. Take an example, Athena's final attack is Soul's Light. She can spread her wings, flies up and throws a projectile at the opponent. No one can survive her attack except Hikaru."

"I know that attack but I pretty like Usagi's final attack. It's so cute." Cathleen chuckled as she remembered the last battle between Usagi and Garuda, the eagle-like Angel. Before Garuda hit Usagi out of the Layer, Usagi used her final attack, 'Bunny Cannon'. She summoned a giant pink bunny. The bunny sucked Garuda into its mouth and spat her out of the Layer like it fired a human cannon ball.

"Err…yeah. That time I didn't have any choice and I just used it." Amy said as her friend mentioned her battle. "Okay, I teach you how to use the weapon."

Cathleen had Lei grabbed Ginryu on his hand. "Ready."

"Let's see how good Lei use his lance." Amy said.

Cathleen nodded. Lei moved forward, grabbed Ginryu and gave an upper slash to the air. Then, he stroke Ginryu horizontally. After that, he jumped and gave a slide cut to the air. He also spun around and gave a spin cut and lastly, he jumped up and hit the lance to the Layer.

"Nice move, now you need a theme for Lei." Amy grabbed the CD holder and gave it to Cathleen.

Cathleen flapped the game soundtrack one by one and she found…"You got Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack?" she asked as she took up the dark red covered CD with Vincent Valentine's picture displayed on it.

"Yeah, why?" Amy asked in return.

"I heard this theme song before. Gackt is very cool!!!" Cathleen mentioned of her favorite J-Rock singer. "I decide to use 'REDEMPTION' as his theme song."

"Err… is it suitable for him?" Amy asked.

"Uh-huh. I already got a picture." Cathleen answered.

After an hour for practicing, it was the time to start Karen's birthday party. "It's already 7 o' clock. Is it time for you to go home?" Amy asked her friend, looking at the clock on the wall.

"I already told my aunt that I'll go back home after the end of the party." Cathleen replied.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the party, everyone was happy to enjoy this moment, especially Karen. She was the happiest one of all because she got what she wanted the most, Angel Egg and Angelic Layer Beginner Set as she unwrapped her birthday presents.

After the end of the party, Sister Huai Zhen came with her car after receiving her niece's call. Cathleen waved goodbye at Amy and her family and went back home with her aunt. Along the way back home, Cathleen took Lei out from her shopping bag and looked at him. "Tomorrow, we go to the tournament. Our first tournament. We'll fight together to the final. Right?" Cathleen thought. Lei spoke nothing and just smiled at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila, I already finished this chapter (although it takes a long time because I got a final test. (sigh) Being a 19 years old institute student was full of stress and torture). Look like I mention too much about Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts again (sweatdrop). Speaking of Tina, I can imagine she is Malay version of Hatoko Koboyashi. She's really, really, really cute!!! About Lei's outfit, I take inspire from Takuto in Fullmoon wo Sagashite and modify it. I choose 'REDEMPTION' as Lei's theme song because only this is suitable for him. Again, Gackt is very cool!!! He had been a J-Rock singer. His appearance and his voice are used to design Genesis in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII and Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Even his hairstyle, I use it on Lei. That's all. So, please give me some reviews.

P.C: I got a question for everyone. Do you want Shari to play Angelic Layer or not? Tell me why. And What's the relationship between Sister Huai Zhen and Shuko?


End file.
